Memories of Life
by Dawn of Sorrows
Summary: Maya wakes up one day to find that she is suffering from amnesia. Her memories were taken away by the Millennium Earl as a form of punishment. All that she remembers is a man with dark skin and wavy hair. Things begin to be more complicated as she meets the bad-tempered Kanda Yuu. {Tyki x Noah!OC & Kanda x Noah!OC}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Meetings

She stood there motionlessly, staring at the tranquil water in front of her. The sea breeze was cooling as her luscious locks the colour of blood fluttered in the air. Chaos reigned around her: Houses were slowly being destroyed, the screams of terrified innocents could be heard as more lives were lost. Something monstrous was roaming about, leaving destruction in its wake.

Oddly enough, she did not fear death. On the contrary, she felt emptiness in her heart. It was as if she had lost something of great importance to her, something that had been taken away from her and she didn't know what.

"Hey, are you alright!? There's an Akuma running amok in the streets! I'll take you to safety!"

The mysterious young woman turned around and deep sea green eyes stared intensely at the unfamiliar stranger. The young boy donned on a strange uniform clad in black and white with a crest on it. He must be an exorcist then for the crest is a representation of the Black Order, the renowned religious organization.

A man with dark wavy hair, tanned skin and amber eyes appeared in her mind but she could not put a name to it. She reckoned that she must have been suffering from amnesia. There was a great deal about her past that was fuzzy to her.

"Hey, are you alright!?" She blinked as the young man came to a stop in front of her, peering closely at her. Was that concern in his silver eyes…? The unknown woman tilted her head as she continued staring at him. Why was he worried about her when they didn't even know each other?

"Ah, shit…!" He swore to himself as his eyes widened at the sight of the Level 2 Akuma that appeared out of nowhere behind the silent woman. The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Akuma looking down at the mysterious lady. His heart clenched slightly as his cursed eye was activated, revealing the tortured soul that resided within the body of the Akuma. It was screaming and writhing in pain. The human soul wanted to be free from the curse that kept him trapped within the body of a monstrous entity and all it wanted was to just rest in peace.

And Allen Walker would do just that. He would allow the poor soul to seek the tranquillity that it desires. That after all, was what he defined himself as. He, Allen Walker, would bring the poor anguished souls away from their misery and save them from their cursed fate. And to that…

"Innocence, Acti–"

Allen Walker was stunned as he watched her turn to face the demon with a blank expression on her countenance. And before he could stop her, there was a loud boom as an explosion occurred.

" _What…?"_

The Akuma had self-destructed… He didn't know how or why… but what he did know was that the young woman had caused the Akuma to self-destruct and to destroy the soul that lived within it. It troubled him for Akuma could only be destroyed by Innocence. His grey eyes widened as the young woman suddenly slumped forward. Thanks to his amazing quick reflexes, Allen caught the unknown stranger just before she fell to the ground. Her heart was still beating; a sign that she was still alive.

"Guess I'll have to bring her to the Black Order then. She caused a Level 2 Akuma to self-destruct… I'll contact Komui and then decide what to do with her later on…" Allen murmured to himself as he studied her features curiously.

Her complexion was almost as pale as his own with long eyelashes decorating her heart-shaped face. Crimson locks fell down to her back, gleaming under the harsh sunlight. Allen could sense a deep sorrow and anguish radiating from the young woman. She weighed almost nothing in his arms. He sighed softly, deciding to keep her safe until he found a reason not to do so.

XXXXXX

He stalked angrily down the hallways; his long black hair tied up neatly in a ponytail. As the tall man made his way down from Komui's office, everyone steered clear for fear of incurring his wrath and being on the other end of Mugen. Kanda Yuu was extremely furious. The swordsman had arrived back from his mission only to find out that he was assigned to another. Here in the organization, gossip spread quickly. Apparently, the damned beansprout who was currently the bane of his existence had returned with an unknown woman who seemingly caused an Akuma to self-destruct. As such, Komui had deemed fit to leave the responsibility of being her bodyguard to him. The purple-haired man must have a death wish… If not for Lenalee, he probably would have sliced the man into half with Mugen.

Kanda Yuu was to get close to the young woman and to find out her background. It was the first time anyone have ever heard of an Akuma self-destructing. It was impossible. Kanda Yuu was infamously known for his bad temper. Kanda Yuu wasn't one to be sociable nor jovial. Kanda Yuu wasn't one to get close to people for the sake of getting information.

And Kanda Yuu wasn't one to be surprised as he opened the door to the infirmary only to lock gazes with surprised emerald eyes.

" _What the fuck!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Swearing…

Disclaimer: DGM is not mine.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

" _What the fuck!?"_

A pair of silver eyes blinked as he watched Kanda fly into the wall with a loud thud. Prior to the commotion, Allen had decided to check on the woman whom he had brought back to the organisation, only to find Kanda stalking his way down the halls. He exchanged gazes with Lavi as Kanda got back up. There was a deep scowl on the samurai's face as the dark-haired man brushed away any dirt on his uniform before glaring furiously at the one responsible for the dent in the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He repeated with a low hiss.

Allen wouldn't dare to admit it out loud but at that moment, the way Kanda was currently behaving reminded him of an unfriendly cat albeit a really pretty one. If he by any chance voice his thoughts aloud by accident, he'd no doubt be on the other end of Mugen. Right now, Kanda was staring with such animosity at the stranger who held his gaze unflinchingly; her grip tightening on a plain white towel that was wrapped around her body.

Wait… _towel…?_

On his left, Lavi's jaw dropped slightly as the Bookman processed the scene in his mind. Inwardly, Lavi thanked the Gods for his photogenic memory. Long wavy scarlet red locks that were even brighter than his… coupled with a pair of stunning green eyes that no doubt glinted under the sunlight were enough to tempt even the most stoic man on Earth. Such unblemished alabaster skin with a body that was well-endowed in the right areas. Yes… The flirtatious man felt his heartbeat quicken as one word passed through his mind.

" _Strike!_ "

Three pairs of eyes slid over to him – one was exasperated, another with a roll of his eyes and the last, confusion with a hint of both irritation and anger.

"Che, what an idiot." Kanda scoffed before looking away. He growled as an arm was thrown over his shoulder. There was only one man in the entire organisation who dared to do that. Kanda pushed him away forcefully, unsheathing Mugen with the clear intent on murdering the stupid rabbit.

"But Yuu–" Lavi whimpered piteously, cowering slightly in fear under the intimidating wrath of the samurai.

"Just shut up already!" His patience had already reached his limit; with everything that's going on lately, frankly it's not a surprise. Kanda had been having recurring dreams – although it'd be more accurate to term them as nightmares – about his past… specifically what he'd done to Alma. The lack of sleep largely attributed to his exhaustion. Coupled with the fact that he had just returned from a mission in Germany, Komui (that idiot) had decided to place the responsibility of guarding the girl on him.

Kanda Yuu hated humanity, mankind, society, whatever. Methinks you can consider the dark-haired samurai a misanthrope. The irate swordsman just wanted some peace and quiet. He needed to think… about the importance of his dreams. He was sure they were there for a reason but for now… he was nowhere close to finding out the purpose of it. _Alma…_ Guilt and self-hatred rose within him. Guilt towards the one person he'd considered to be his friend and the person whom he had killed with his own bare hands. From that moment onwards, Kanda's temperament only grew more volatile, snapping at anyone and everyone who wanted to be close to him. Self-hatred consumed the samurai, slowly drowning him within the depths of despair and anger. He was a monster; Kanda considered himself as one… not in the sense that he was an Akuma… but he was a monster all the same.

After the heartbreak and anguish he experienced from the demise of his best friend, Kanda Yuu vowed that he'd never let anyone get close to him again. Emotions made him vulnerable. Love made him weak while anger on the other hand… His wrath was a motivation – something that fuelled the strength of his attacks. Despite all that, Kanda knew what the others thought of him. There were gossips and rumours spread through the Black Order quickly.

He wouldn't regret it. Kanda Yuu pushed everyone and anyone away who came too close to him. That included the damned Bookman who thought it'd best to annoy the hell out of him; even the multiple death threats he'd thrown his way wasn't enough to deter the man from him. Just the thought of slicing the Rabbit into half with Mugen was enough to bring forth a sense of sadistic satisfaction in him. The corners of his lips quirked upwards into a deadly smirk. He raised his beloved sword with the clear intent of doing just that.

But alas, fate would not permit him to do so for the mysterious woman had intervened. A delicate hand which contrasts starkly to his calloused one grabbed his wrist, halting him. Kanda glanced downwards at the bold woman who glared fiercely at him.

"Don't you dare!" She growled at him. Her voice was soft and melodious yet firm and assertive. The red-head was still clutching the towel tightly with her other hand. Despite her bold bravado, Kanda could tell that her state of undress made her uncomfortable for she was trembling slightly.

To the utmost surprise of the other two exorcists, Kanda broke free of her grip easily and lowered Mugen. Lavi's jaw dropped once more and the wheels in Allen's head started turning as the samurai unzipped his coat and shrugged it off before dumping it on the woman's shoulders.

"Ah…" The woman's eyes widened as a sudden warmth enveloped her. She blinked slightly and opened her mouth to thank the irate swordsman but before she could do so, he had already left; leaving her behind with the young boy she had seen at the beach and another man.

"That was… uncharacteristic of him." Her saviour pointed out softly, staring at the direction where the dark-haired samurai had headed to.

"He's not as cold and detached as he makes himself appear to be, Allen. Despite that harsh exterior of his, he's just another human being with feelings. Deep down somewhere, he cares about those around him no matter what he thinks or says. Give him a chance, Allen." The man with the eyepatch murmured gently before turning to the sole woman within the trio. "Hey there, beautiful. I'm Lavi Bookman and this is Allen Walker! He's the one who found you and brought you back here."

She carefully scrutinized him; there was something about Bookman that unnerved her. Unlike Allen whose emotions were almost as transparent as an open book, the red-head's was inscrutable. She couldn't tell whether his friendliness and warmth was genuine or merely just a farce he had sculpted. All she knew was that she would need to tread cautiously around this man.

"I guess you can call me…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "…Maya."

"Lavi, before you continue, I think it would be best for Maya to put on some decent dressing first… It'd be bad if she catches a cold…" Allen piped up, giving her a warm smile.

"Ah, that's right. I almost forgot. Alright then. We'll wait here for you. The chief of this branch would like to speak to you for a moment." Lavi said.

She tilted his head. The chief of this branch wanted to talk to her…? But why…? Her past is unclear to her. It feels as if there's a huge gap in her head. But first things first, she would have to get dressed before she can find out some answers.

XXXXXX

Maya blinked furiously at the sight in front of her. Papers were strewn everywhere. The young red-head could barely see the floor beneath the huge stacks of worksheets. It was disastrous; scientists were frantically running here and there, searching for something. Apparently, the person who wanted to speak to her was sprawled on top of the wooden desk he was currently working at.

"I'm sorry about this," Allen smiled at her sheepishly, embarrassment evident in his tone. "They're always like this. Ah, Komui's out cold. Let me go and get him. Just wait for me here with Lavi, alright?"

Maya nodded and watched curiously as the white-haired man trod softly, careful not to leave any prints on the papers on the floor. A slightly devious grin appeared on Allen's face. Leaning down, he whispered the very few words that would cause the sleeping man to wake and go into a panic.

"Komui-san… Lenalee's dating…"

Bright emerald irises widened as the man shot up from his spot on the desk and wailed pathetically. "NOT MY LENALEE!"

"Ahem. Komui-san," a serene smile replaced the insane grin. "I've done what you requested of us. We brought the young woman here."

"Young woman…?" A pair of dark eyes slid over to her. "Ah, I see. Thank you Allen-kun and Lavi as well. I apologise for my unsightly behaviour. Also, I'd appreciate it if you would come over here. It would be much easier to talk to you this way."

Maya heeded his instructions, stopping when she was just directly in front of the Commanding Officer. She resisted the urge to frown and kept a cool façade, unsure of his intentions towards her.

"First things first, I'm Komui Lee, the Chief Head of the Black Order Organisation. What's your name and where did you come from? Also, according to Allen-kun over here, you caused an Akuma to self-destruct. How on earth is that possible?"

"I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you. It seems that I'm suffering from memory loss. I can't seem to recall my past. All that I know is that my name is Maya. When you mention Akuma… I'm assuming that you're referring to the… monster that was blown up into pieces, correct…?" There was a deep frown on her face as she tried to recall what happened that day. "I… am not very sure myself. I sensed much pain and suffering coming from within that monster as if… it didn't want to be like that of its own free will. Thus, I wanted it gone. I _willed_ it gone."

There was complete silence in the room as everyone took some time to process her words. When it sank in, a flabbergasted expression appeared on the purple-haired man's countenance.

"It exploded because you _willed_ it gone…? That's practically impossible unless there's some sort of parasitic Innocence within you that we've never heard of. But even so, it has to take on some form of a weapon. I mean, you can't just cause an Akuma to destroy on its own like that. Come, tell me. What do you know about them...?"

Maya shook her head; she didn't have any inkling as to what they were or how they were formed. All she knew was that she sensed deep pain within them. It was rather obvious that those things didn't want to turn out that way. If that was the case, it meant that someone or somehow caused them to be like that. The young red-head took a while before she spoke, choosing her next words carefully.

"I'm not too sure what exactly it was but what I can tell is that despite its outward appearance and their desire for blood and destruction, it was in pain. I… can read and sense its true feelings and how it really feels deep down inside. It's as if they are stuck in this perpetual darkness – one it cannot escape from – it's truly terrible…"

Another moment of silence ensued before Komui exhaled deeply. Dark circles, pale complexion, an empty cup sitting on the corner of the wooden desk. All of these were indications that he wasn't sleeping well. His physiognomy was serious.

"Maya-chan, I hope you don't mind me addressing you as such…" Maya shook her head and shrugged. "You are half-correct. These monsters – we call them Akuma – contains trapped human souls within them."

"Human souls…?" Her emerald eyes widened. "How on earth…?"

"Let me start from the beginning… Do you know what an exorcist is, Maya-chan…? They are people who purge the trapped souls within the Akuma, freeing them from the never-ending torture they have to undergo. We are exorcists and this is the chief Branch of the Black Order Organisation. We pledge to get rid of the Millennium Earl himself and his army of Akumas…"

Maya frowned slightly at the mention of the Millennium Earl. Why did the name sound so familiar to her…? It was her first time hearing about him and yet… the image of a fat man with a… rotund belly came to mind, holding an umbrella with it. Was she in some way affiliated to that man…? The one responsible for all the destruction and chaos?

The red-head herself didn't fear death. She has no reason to – she has nothing to lose after all. With that thought in mind, her heart clenches slightly. It confuses her to no end. Why was she reacting like that? Or perhaps… she'd gotten it wrong all along and that there is actually someone out there waiting for her…? Was it that man…? The one with the intense gold eyes and dark wavy hair. Who was he? Did he have something to do with her and the Earl himself?

"We want to stop the Earl from causing more death and destruction. With his Akumas wreaking havoc in different parts of the world, the number of vessels for him to use is more than sufficient. The rapid expansion of his army worries us for even more innocent lives will be lost. If this keeps up… who knows what will happen to this world…? We want to prevent that, Maya. We'll stop that from happening even if it costs us our own lives."

Determination and Passion; Maya had seen them in Komui's eyes. She sees conviction in both Allen and Bookman's eyes as well as she glances back to look at them. They must have a reason for this strong martyr complex. Something akin to awe swells up within her. These people respected her and in turn… she'll give them her own respect as well.

"But for now…" Komui spoke, snapping Maya out of her own thoughts. "You mentioned something about amnesia earlier on, didn't you? Well, seeing that you are not a threat to us at least for the time being, you're welcome to stay here in the Black Order. There should be a spare room somewhere near Lenalee's. I think you can keep that uniform on as well; it fits you. Allen, can you be her guide?"

"Sure thing, Komui-san." The white-haired man gave Komui a thumbs-up before gracing Maya with a friendly grin. "Come on, I'll show you the way. Be sure not to get lost though…"

* * *

Irritation and longing – These were the emotions that he's getting accustomed to. Dark eyes glanced at the empty room with a pang in his heart. _Where is she…?_ He thinks that the Earl has been too harsh on Maya. Frankly, it is not a surprise to see her standing up for the innocents.

Bravery, a sense of pureness, warmth and love – the dark-skinned man associates them with the woman Joyd has chosen to be his mate. Maya Mendez, the current vessel to the Fifteenth and the Noah of Life, is precious to him. She is akin to a star, symbolising a glimmer of hope and optimism in the midst of never-ending darkness. He needs her here. He needs her to be with him. He needs her to be by his side.

And as each day passes, it drives him crazy. She is his mate and he regrets not being there to protect her from the Earl's wrath for he has been sent on a mission to kill a couple of Finders. Longing… He desires to be near the young red-head. What if something bad happens to her when he's not by her side? He knows she isn't vulnerable nor weak. On the contrary, she is one of the strongest he'd ever seen. Her abilities and her strength… are what drew him to her after all.

But what matters is that she is not here with him now. Loneliness creeps its way into his frozen heart. Tyki lights up a cigarette and his lips twitches upward to form a soft smile – one that was only reserved for Maya – as a fond memory replays itself in his head.

" _Tyki, you should stop that smoking habit of yours," Maya admonishes lightly, peering down to look at the man sitting down on a chair in the balcony of his room. He sees concern in her precious emerald eyes. Her green jewels remind him of the forest and the time when he was with his – dare he call them – friends._

 _He chuckles softly at her, warmth swelling up within him as he relishes in the care and love that his mate graces him with. Tyki sighs and decides to listen to her. He wouldn't want her to be upset after all. It seems that she has him wrapped around her little finger. It matters not._

" _What are you thinking about? Is something troubling you?" She questions him softly._

 _He does not reply her and instead chooses to stare at her. She leans forward, placing a warm hand on his forehead. Maya then bends down and wraps her arms around him, drawing Tyki into her gentle and soothing embrace._

 _He marvels at her kindness, something which clearly lacks within the house of Noah. How is it that the woman – prophesized to be the one responsible for the world's end – is so loving and gentle? He cannot understand. Yes, he loves his family but he wouldn't deny the fact that they are twisted._

 _And so is he._

 _There are times when Joyd attempts to overtake his body, trying to control his own actions. Tyki manages to suppress him with great strength. Joyd is someone even he himself would be cautious of. He… is the darker side of him, much, much darker. While Tyki himself wouldn't mind killing the exorcists and making them suffer for a short period of time, Joyd would go all out._

 _Joyd is extreme._

 _And with Maya by his side, it is significantly easier to calm him down. Surprisingly enough, the Noah inside of him has accepted her as his mate. Joyd desires both Maya_ _ **and**_ _Rosa as well. Tyki thinks he is being too greedy but what can he say? Just like how the spirit of Joyd resides within him, Maya is Rosa's vessel as well._

 _Rosa… Such a fitting name for the Noah of Life. Rosa may look delicate, wearing the skin of Maya. But he knows full well that she's just as twisted as Joyd and even perhaps his own brother as well. Rosa takes morbid fascination in destroying humans. And so, Rosa is suppressed by Maya._

 _Sweet, kind, gentle Maya who does not wish to cause harm to others._

 _What would he do without her?_

 _Intense amber clashes with conflicted emerald hues._

 _She is his ultimate weakness and strength._

 _If need be, he does not mind going against his family just so he can be with her, Maya Mendez, his mate and the love of his life. Just as how he is willing to sacrifice everything for her, he wishes for her to fully belong to him–body, heart and mind._

 _Only_ _ **he**_ _can look at her the way he is doing right now. If anyone dares to pull them apart… he does not know what he is capable of. And frankly, it scares him._

" _ **Mine…"**_ _Tyki growls lowly as he drinks in the sight of Maya giving him her fullest attention. His burning golden eyes bore into her questioning emerald jewels. The dark-skinned man smirks as she shivers slightly due to the intensity within his eyes. He drops his cigarette on the floor and stomps on it._

 _A tanned hand reaches out to grab her chin while the other draws her closer to him, wrapping itself around her petite waist. She closes her eyes as he kisses her with everything that he has and when their lips have to part for oxygen to enter their body, Maya feels empty._

 _She needs her as much as he needs her._

 _They are perfect together. Nothing will pull them apart from each other._

 _Nothing…_

 _Until..._

"Fuck!" Grabbing the nearest object to him which just happens to be a porcelain teacup, he flings it into the wall. It shatters. It wouldn't do him good to be cooped up within the house of Noah. It will eventually drive him up the wall. He will find her. And when Tyki Mikk, the vessel to the Third Disciple, makes up his mind… nothing – he means it – nothing, will stop him. Not even his family.

But for now… he'll bid for time.

Just as how a predator waits for the opportune time to strike at its prey, Tyki will wait as patiently as he can.

As long as he knows that she's safe.

* * *

The end! Leaving a review behind makes me happy! xD


End file.
